bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Byakkō
Byakkō (白虎, Byakkō; "White Tiger of the West"), renowned by his moniker Shinja (信者; one who is close to God) is a former Captain-Commander who went into self-exile, along with an associate, Saitō Tenmago over 1,000 years prior to the beginning of Bleach - Generation III. Following the closure of the Gotei 13's search for Magatsuhi, Byakkō, along with Saitō, return to the Soul Society after hiding for years in Karakura Town, destined to put an end to the soul Society once and for all. During his seige, he was confronted by Saitō Tenmago, his partner, and was abruptly killed. Saitō later defected from his group. Appearance Byakkō has long flowing white hair, and is dressed in royal clothing. His clothing consists of a blue kimono and a white vest with golden designs on it, as well as a chinese dragon image on it. His zanpakuto is worn on his obi belt, that is gold and keeps his entire ensemble together. Like Saitō, Byakkō is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and appears rather ruthless in combat. Unlike Saitō, his resolve is much stronger, as even during the most depressing or dangerous of situations, he has been shown to maintain great determination and understanding. Personality Byakkō, despite being a powerful Shinigami, has not het his abilities go to his head; nor has be been ever influenced by negative actions. It is this personality that gave him his moniker Shinja. He never lets anger invoke him, nor does he ever let rage influences the way he fights. While Byakkō initally appears as a man of intent, he is later shown to be a nice, caring figure who looks out for his teammates as much as he can. Saitō has described him as a man who does not get back at people, but accepts it & moves on. Byakkō is a firm believer of Buddhism, as reflected by his general calm and peaceful demeanor, and as a result does not interfere with fighting nor does he let his power go to his head. He follows the Eightfold Path very closely, and as a result comes off as a very peaceful man, although his goals are conceited enough to invalidate his chance at achieving nirvana. Byakkō has shown himself as a man to trust, and has been able to hide his years of violent bloodshed and disgraceful acts from others. He often conducts rituals and prays to Buddha on shrines he builds during the day, and repeatedly shows himself as a complex, peaceful man with values, hiding his true arrogant and conceited wishes, to the point where it has created a second being within him, created by his refusal to express emotion. He can be serious, but can also be free-spirited and full of wit at times. He has a code of honor he follows to the fullest extent, and is not above sacrificing himself for others. These personality traits are respected by many of his followers, and many of them have devoted their lives to Byakkō and are willing to protect him when the time comes. He retains humbleness and is not arrogant about his skills. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Abysmal Spiritual Power: As the former captain-commander of the Gotei 13, Byakkō's reiatsu is truly immense, to the point of calling his successor Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto an "ant" in comparison to himself. Without any visible effort, he was able to bring the 11th division captain on his knees, aswell as keep away the entire Omnitsukidō force which was sent after him just with his spiritual pressure. Byakkō's power is so immense that he could defeat all of the other captains, excluding Saitō, upon his defection without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His mere presence causes nearby buildings to shake and collapse, as well as scorch nature around him. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. Without any visible effort, he was able to bring the Captain-Commander on his knees, as well as keep away the entire Omnitsukidō force which was sent after him just with his spiritual pressure. Byakkō's power is so immense that he could defeat all of the other captains upon his defection without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making people perspire in fear and making it hard to breath for even the most skilled of lieutenants. : Platform manifestation: '''Byakkō can create a spiritual platform below his feet, that he can use for means of travel or entering a higher airspace. When he is done with it, he can throw the platform in a frisbee-like matter. It can be used for defense, and can block all but the strongest of attacks. His platform is black with a crimson outline, and has been shown to expand to great width in order to hold multiple objects. He has used it as a shield and fired energy beams from the platform as well. '''High Intellect: Byakkō possesses a large amount of intelligence. He is well-versed in the Soul Society's History and that of the Seijin, as well as the philosophy of the Seijin. He has shown himself to be very intelligent in combat, as well. He is capable of coming up with very complex, organized plans and strategies that many still use to defeat opponents. Byakkō retains seriousness and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy; he has even gone as far as letting an opponent injure him so that he may analyze the strength of their swing and counteract it with his own. He has innate knowledge on sensitive topics, including that of the Ōin, the Hōgyoku, and the Ōken, and has knowledge of using said devices; he has used the Hogyoku on himself; for what is unknown. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Master Tactician & Strategist: '''He has repeatedly shown himself to be an intelligent, cunning tactitian and an equally intelligent strategist. Before rushing head on into a battle, he takes his time to fully analyze the opponent, even going as far as to letting the opponent injure him so he may analyze the amount of strength used in the swing so that he may counteract it with a swing of equal force. He attempts to fully understand the strengths, mannerisms, tactics, tendencies, and weaknesses of an opponent before engaging them head on. Possessing great intuition, he is able to become aware of danger and react in a fashionable time frame. Byakkō has an undeniable a talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. '''Pulverizing Strength: Byakkō has show signs of tremendous physical abilities, being able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. He was able to block a captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it, aswell as punch through the Southern Seireitei gate. With only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several lieutenant level Shinigami by sheer force. He was also able to easily cut down about six captains with general ease, aswell as shrug off the flames of Ryūjin Jakka, although they weren't at their full strength yet. He is capable of grasping swords with his bare hands & breaking them in half. He is capable of breaking an opponent's zanpakutō with his bare hands and then breaking it in half. With a bare hand, he has been shown fending off a large blade and has even punched through entire walls when irritated. With the flat side of his hand, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own. He has also been shown flicking his opponents through several buildings. He is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease. He was able to block a captains Bankai with his free hand, and then crush it, as well as punch through the Southern Seireitei gate. With only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several lieutenant level Shinigami by sheer force. He was also able to easily cut down about six captains with general ease, as well as shrug off the flames of Ryūjin Jakka. Flash Steps Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Byakkō has repeatedly been able to completely slip through an opponent's reiatsu tracking and senses and attack before they realize that Byakkō has appeared in that location. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. His reflexes are at his peak, and he's almost never caught by surprise. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. : Fumeiko (不明子, child with a lack of wisdom): By focusing reiatsu on the heels of the legs and pushing said reiatsu at incredible speeds, the user's speed is increased unbelievably, to the point that the technique is speculated to be some type of space/time manipulation. The user leaves behind numerous afterimages resembling the user to the highest extent - the afterimages act exactly like the user, even being able to blink their eyes and attack by themselves. They can be hit by a very strong attack, causing them to disintegrate into reiatsu.A technique that Byakkō created long before he became a Shinigami, he has taught it to many people, who have since utilized a form if it. Utsusemi and the basis for Flash Steps derived from this technique. Immense Durability: '''Byakkō has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries he's sustained in battle despite his incredibly old age, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to bounce right back into a fight, as well as enduring high-level Kidō & even multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. He has been able to catch a rapidly moving zanpakutō, and has even shown himself to break through an opponent's defense, which was made out of fire, albeit damaging his hand in the process. '''Immense Endurance: '''Byakkō is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion or distress. '''Kidō Grandmaster: Byakkō has shown some usage of Kidō. He has shown the usage of a level 96 Bakudo spell, and has seen producing quite powerful, lesser spells nonverbally. His art of Kidō is shown when he was able to utilize Sai to repel multiple Hollow from the location where he wanted to set camp, and even use Byakurai to strike down multiple trees for firewood. He has repeatedly shown himself to use high-level Kidō rapidly without tiring, and utilize multiple low-level spells with explosively augmented power and capability. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Byakkō's skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Urahara to fight seriously as shown from one of their sparing sessions. His skills are great enough to take down several Shinigami unarmed and enough to injure an Espada-level opponent. He mainly utilizes speed while using Hakuda, and uses both his impressive speed and his brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, to the point of cracking multiple bones with one palm strike and disrupting blood vessels with a single kick. By focusing his reiatsu into his hand, his skills can be very deadly. He was able to brutally defeat a lieutenant level Shinigami with only one strike. :'Denshō Zanjin (伝衝斬陣, Legendary Thrust Beheading Formation): A technique that utilizes the lower body, mostly the legs, to use debilitating kicks that are capable of breaking bones and cutting joints. The force and speed behind this technique is impressive, as the user is able to split a large tree with apparent ease, as well as send objects flying with a simple tap of the feet. It utilizes many different kicks in order to brutally injure an opponent. It is capable of instantly beheading an opponent. This technique was originally created by Byakkō, and derives it's roots from Savate. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He seems to be extremely proficient in swordmanship, being able to take on multiple released captain-level opponents at once, with his own Zanpakutō still being in it's sealed state. Byakkō is ambidextrous; he therefore prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, while the other hand remains hanging or is used to execute Kidō or other techniques, but he can switch these positions in order to surprise the opponent. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. As time and experience could tell, Byakkō knows how to handle a sword with the same grace as the Captain-Commander himself. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. Byakkō is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. His skills allow him to rarely ever rely on more than his sealed state, rather preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent. : Ittō (壱刀, cut with a sword): Said in it's day to be a precursor to the technique Jinzen, by using reiatsu as a type of signal, the user calls out the full power of their zanpakutō. Calling out the full power of the user's zanpakuto augments the zanpakutō past it's highest boundary for a split second. In this split second the user slashes downward on the opponent's person, creating a deep and often fatal wound which is only capable of being healed by a special herb. The damage done by Ittō can cleave easily through even the toughest of Arrancar, and can even kill most Shinigami with apparent ease.The use of Ittō is restricted to those who have a deep bond with their zanpakutō, as those who do not suffer physical and neurological damage from the use of Ittō. Zanpakutō Daitokumyō (大威徳明王, Conqueror of Death) is the name of Byakkō's zanpakutō. Unlike most zanpakutō, the entire sword is silhouetted, at all times; as a result, it has no definite appearence, always appearing with a strong, unholy aura around it. The blade, despite appearing to be made from shadows, can block a zanpakutō efficiently and break it upon contact. However, any attack aimed towards the blade will be "eaten" by the blade itself, increasing it's strength. The sheath is black with red prayer paper wrapped around it. There has been noted to be a devilish chill given off by the sword, causing even the most powerful of Shinigami to fear the blade, even when it's sealed. It's true form is unknown, although it highly resembles a European rapier of some sorts, without the overly-designed hilt, with a japanese-style crossguard. : Jinnō Shōtōki (神皇正統記, Chronicles of the Authentic Lineages of the Divine Emperors). This allows him to manipulate shadows in the form of tentacles which slitter on the ground to posses living creatures in his surroundings. When these shadows have reached the target, Byakkō gains total control of the opponent. The more "tentacles" he creates or the farther he goes, the less is the effect. Persons with an exceptionally strong will or massive amounts of reiatsu can negate this technique, but still at the cost of much energy. the shadow's form can be manipulated to wrap around the sword, causing extremely aggravated damage with a single stroke or even fatal cuts with a simple flick of the sword or even be fired in energy bursts which have the potential to cause serious harm to the opponent. *'Shikai': Released by the command, "Pray" (呪う, norō); Daitokumyō's appearance does not change dramatically, but the release is accompanied with an enormous outward pressure, creating a sort of explosion with Byakkō in the epicenter, pushing anything and anyone away from him. The outburst of reiatsu that accompanies the release can even be felt across the different worlds, as shown when Yeoshin, who was in the Soul Society at the time, noticed Daitokumyō's release in the Human World. :Shikai Special Ability: Daitukumyō's Shikai has the ability to project mental images into the minds of his opponents, which are far more powerful then normal ones. These images are flawless and practically indistinguishable from reality, causing the opponent to generally not notice when the illusions have started or ended. As an example, during Byakkō's defection, he was able to let the 6th Division captain believe that he was facing numerous clones of Byakkō, allowing the real Byakkō to stab him in the back. A second, more uncommon use of Daitokumyō's powers is to "shift" Byakkō's mind to another body. While in this body, he cannot use any of his normal powers, and the real Byakkō is left in a comatose state. When the body is killed or whenever Byakkō wants to, his mind returns to his normal body, regaining his powers. This ability can only be performed with dead bodies, and the used body falls apart in ashes after it's usage. His sword does not only focus on mental images, but it focuses on any type of image itself. :*'Mikotai Fudōmyō' (尊体不動明王, the image of the immovable); A technique that allows Byakkō to separate his mind and body. He has shown different uses of this technique. By "moving" his mind to a specific location, ie. thinking about a place, he can force his body to follow, granting him a form of teleportation which is outclassed by almost no one. He can even affect and deny reality itself with his mind, and can deny any attack that is landed at him by simply thinking that he's not wounded. However, Byakkō can only affect himself, as his mind alone cannot wield a sword or affect the surroundings. Nevertheless, this technique makes Byakkō almost invincible. True to it's name, the technique can make Byakkō "immovable", being able to stand up and let through any attack as long as he thinks abut himself as unharmed and intangible. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Quotes Category:Character